


Stunt

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Lindir fetches Estel for supper.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Stunt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“Estel!”

A squirrel perched on the flower box goes rigid at Lindir’s call and hurriedly scampers off, leaving guilt in Lindir’s chest—he never likes startling the animals. It reminds him to keep his voice hushed, though it’s gotten louder and more strained with each call, because the recipient has yet to answer. Lindir’s been to his quarters, to Elrond’s office, through most of the common hallways and even the library, and now he’s scouring the grounds. Dinner’s already begun. Estel is late. It isn’t the first time he’s needed reminding when it comes to mid-day meals: sometimes, Estel seems to think himself free as a bird, and he flitters through Imladris like a wild hound without any schedule.

Even the horses are fed on schedule. The schedule is what Lindir _lives_ by. And it drives him crazy when children defy that. It’s Elladan and Elrohir all over again. Although, at least there’s only _one_ Estel. No one could truly be as terrible as Elrond’s now full-grown twins. 

Lindir drifts through the hedges, past the rose bushes, and strolls around the twisted trunks of the trees that line the gardens, cupping his hands to his mouth and calling quietly out. Those he passes that have already eaten or are currently on a cleanse can’t help him—no one’s seen Elrond’s charge. Then Lindir grows desperate and dares to raise his voice again, bellowing, “ESTEL—”

He barely gets the word out. Something heavy smacks into his back and sends him careening down into the soft grass. Lindir hits the earth with a little, ‘oof’. Twinkling laughter sounds above him.

He realizes now he should’ve paid more attention to the branches. In the springtime, there are enough leaves for Estel to hide amongst them, and he can be quite clever that way. He climbs off of Lindir’s back, allowing Lindir to spit out the blades of grass stuck to his lip and push up to his knees. 

An uncharacteristic scowl crosses Lindir’s face. He’s thoroughly prepared to chastise Estel’s poor behaviour, except Estel smiles guiltily at him and says, “I’m sorry, Lindir. That was cruel.”

It’s so very hard to be mad at children. Especially when they’re as generally well-mannered as Estel. He _is_ a good boy, even if, at times, he’s still very much a _boy._ Lindir sighs and finds the scolding’s died on his tongue. 

He gets back up to his feet and brushes the dirt off his robes. Estel even offers his hand. Shaking his head, Lindir takes it, and he guides the little prince off for dinner.


End file.
